Cohen is a Jerk!
by kazzakiwi
Summary: Summer is upset with Cohen's Seth's public display of affection towards one of his costars. He is a big time well known actor but he doesn't want it if he can't have Summer.
1. Summer or a CoStar?

**Summer or a Co-Star?**

Summer sat on her bed holding her knees tightly against her chest with tears streaming down her face, burning her tender cheeks. Even Princess Sparkle couldn't make her feel any better.

It had all started a few weeks back when her and Marissa were out shopping at these cute little vintage stores along the Newport Boulevard that her mum had told her about. She found these cute little shoes that were way too expensive I mean she could afford them but Cohen would have been way upset anyway as she looked up form the price tag she saw Cohen on a billboard, which she thought was so hot at the time. Cohen had aspired to be this big actor guy and they were dating and very happy together, he was making money she was spending it and he got bonuses. That was all until she saw in him in her favourite magazine 'Cosmopolitan' he was kissing his new way hot co-star off the set.

Summer had some suspicions about Cohen and his new co-star but since he had always been faithful except that one time in Vegas when they were technically not together but still she trusted him they loved each other.

Summer confronted him

"Cohen what is this" Summer had had yet another break-down for the week and slammed down her cosmopolitan onto their kitchen table

"It's just practice for the movie"

"Practice, Cohen that's what I am here for"

"Summer I love you but you have understand in order to have chemistry on set you have to have it off"

"Well this is off" Summer took off her engagement ring and threw it Cohen before running out the door and down the steps.

Summer drove her car to Marissa's and saw that her and Ryan were sitting in the spa making out furiously and decided it was probably best to wallow in her own pity on her bed at home, so she did. Summer had always been the jealous type, she would never cheat or lie to her man because she always wanted that same respect from any man she dated, but maybe she was being irrational but she thought that her Cohen would always be together even when they weren't.

They were like Bonnie and Clyde but Clyde decided to be a big jerk and hook up with same biker girl. Summer was furious they were 23 years old and you would think Cohen would have advanced into civilization not fallen into the pit of big freaking loser.

Over the next few days Summer's phone was ringing like crazy Cohen, Cohen again wait let me guess its Cohen she eventually turned her phone off decided to treat herself to a spa day with Cohen's money.

"Hi I want the full treatment"

"Yes Mrs. Cohen"

"Oh Marge it's just Summer"

"Ok Summer, Seth had cut your money access and left you a contact number"

"Right thanks" Summer snatched the card and walked out trying to hold her head up high even though it was ready to drop off.

Summer was in total shock why was Cohen being such an ass, she loved him and he thought it was ok to make chemistry off set let alone on!

Summer hoped into her car and dove to their house, when she arrived she flung open the car door and walked up to the house leaving the car running she only had one thing on her mind

"Cohen… Cohen" Summer called her supposed fiancé

"I'm coming"

"What the hell Cohen why are you punishing me for your mistake"

"It wasn't a mistake"

"What" Summer was heading towards rage blackout stage,

"Summer it's acting, you wouldn't understand" Cohen said this in such and uptight way that Summer just saw red

"Cohen, don't lecturing me on acting, I acted for years to be happy with the way you parade around thinking your better than everyone else what has happened to you Seth?" Summer had burst into tears that were poring down her cheeks once again

"Summer great acting, crying wont work" Summer was so mad she slapped Cohen so hard her hand print was left on his face almost instantly, then Summer stormed out just as fast as she came.

Cohen heard the car leave and just stood there he didn't realize how much of an ass he had been until now, he was so cruel in all the things he said to her and now he had to win her back and was prepared to give it all up.


	2. Wading In An Ocean Of Pain

**Wading In An Ocean Of Pain**

Seth stood in his kitchen that was so cold and silent his bubbly fiancé Summer wasn't there to make him laugh, he was angry that she wouldn't understand that he was just doing his job, the tabloids are false and that she wouldn't trust him, his silent thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing it was his manager he just left the phone sitting on the bench and went of to try and find Summer.

Cohen drove around and around before deciding to stop at Marissa's house, he assumed she would be there because if you have a problem Marissa would have already had it and know how to sort it out,

"Marissa, Marissa" Seth called three or four times before realizing no one was actually home. Ok he thought to himself if I was Summer and I was really pissed I would probably be shopping right now.

Seth had just pulled outside this shop he had always heard Summer brag about, he saw her and she was with Marissa but she wasn't smiling she was crying

"Summer" Seth ran into the shop "Summer"

"Cohen go away just leave me alone"

"Summer I love you"

"Cohen you had your shot and you blew it for some girl who meant nothing to you"

"Means nothing, if you want me to pull out of this movie to prove my love to you I will"

"It's to late my heart is already broken and all over the floor so good luck finding all the pieces" Summer was now at the point of rage blackouts and was hysterically crying while Marissa stood there uncomfortable shifting from one foot to another

"Summer this isn't a game"

"I know that you idiot, it's not my fault it's yours"

"I don't understand what I've done wrong"

"What?" Summer was so angry now "If you can't work out kissing your co-star off set without telling me is wrong then you have got some serious issues Cohen"

"Summer…"

"No Cohen stop following me, I don't want you, your money and I certainly don't feel like being Mrs. Cohen right now so go back to your set and finish filming your movie and find a new girlfriend"

"Summer I want you"

"Maybe you should leave Seth" Marissa said quietly

"Fine ok I'm going but don't think this is goodbye" Seth turned around and exited the store but he didn't get into his car he skipped his car and walked straight down into the beach and straight into the water.

"What is he doing?" Summer questioned not realizing she had said it out loud

"Summer you love him and you know he didn't do anything wrong"

"Well I'm not about to admit I was wrong"

"Ok then go and talk to him"

"No I can't it's to hard right now"

"Well you can't wait forever because he is a famous and now eligible celebrity he won't wait forever"

"I know and if he doesn't I'll kick his ass" Marissa laughed and hugged Summer while Summer still concentrated on Seth just wadding out in the ocean.

The Next Morning

Summer woke up on Marissa's couch

"Wow Cosmo girl your couch is actually not that comfortable"

"Thanks Sum that's really good advice"

"I know I thought of it on my own" Marissa laughed

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh nothing I'm not hungry"

"Summer you are eating something"

"You can't make me"

"Want to make a beat"

"Ok, ok I'll have some cereal"

"Ok Captain Crunch?"

"Yeah sure"

"Have you called him yet?"

"No I haven't and don't push me I'm still upset"

"I know I was just asking Summer its me Marissa I'm not Cohen don't go all Little Miss Vixen on me" Summer laughed as she started to eat her cereal

"What do you want to do today?"

"How About we rent some movies ands sit around eating ice cream and reminisce about Cohen"

"Summer that's it we are going to get some fresh air"

"And do what?"

"I don't know yet…"

"If I break a Nail Cosmo Girl you're in so much trouble"

"You really are a little Miss"

"Hey" Marissa and Summer were laughing until there was a knock at her door.

* * *

_Review Please becuase im not finishing this story if it doesn't get enough reviews!_


	3. What's With The Package?

**Who's At The Door?**

Marissa looked at Summer with a look of confusion no one but Ryan and Summer visited and they never knocked they just entered the house and helped themselves to whatever was in the fridge or cupboards

"Sum can you get that I'll get the ice cream" Marissa gave Summer a sort of pleading look

"Yeah ok fine…" Summer sighed and jumped off from the counter she was sitting on, she looked through the spy hole and shouted out to Marissa "Hey it's a delivery guy, did you order anything?"

"No" Marissa come around the corner and gave Summer a confused look before opening the door

"Hello this is for a Summer Roberts…"

"That's me" Summer said in a wary tone

"Sign here please" Summer signed the electronic machine thing and took the package out of his hand

"Who send you mail to my house, weird they must have figured you spend most of your time her" Marissa joked  
"Cohen" Summer quietly mumbled his name before peeling back the papers, inside was a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a locket, inside a locket was a picture of them in high school along with n apology letter –

_Summer,_

_I love you with all my heart, I'm so sorry I know you are probably experiencing rage blackouts right now and wont remember this letter but please read it, don't ever chuck this away or rip it up._

_You mean the world to me I loved you when you couldn't see me and I wasn't who I am. I would never accept any other girl but you so take your time at least you know I'll be here when you are ready,_

_Love always Seth…_

_P.S – The locket was for you're birthday but since I'll probably miss it here you are I love you 'Little Miss Vixen'_

Summer looked up from the letter and a tear fell from her eye then another until she was completely bawling her eyes out and being consoled by Marissa. They spent the rest of the night camped out on the couch watching re runs of 'The Valley'

"I love Rose" Summer said in an almost pleading tone

"I know she's so cute look at her shoes"

"Cosmo girl trust you to notice her shoes" They shared a laugh which seemed to lighten the awkward depressing mood Summer was currently experiencing "You know I am not going to sit around her grieving over Cohen"

"Wait are you saying you are over him..?"

"No way am I saying I'm not in a sad mood so turn this off and let's go and party"

"Summer wait are you sure because you could do more harm than good" Marissa was trying to do her best convincing

"How by kissing some random guy, ow well he will get over it he loves me remember"

"I don't know Sum"

"Marissa either you come with me or I go alone but I'm going" Summer was sanding on a chair as if she had just given her best patriotic speech in her whole life

"Ok fine just let me change"

"Why you look hot, we are going to miss all the parties"

"Its 8pm I don't think we are even going to miss happy hour at the Y" Summer giggled

"OK but hurry" Summer was waiting downstairs in the car that Seth had bought for her 23rd birthday she was admiring the leather interior when Marissa jumped into the passenger seat,

"Well turn the key start the car" Marissa said in an almost sarcastic tone

"I can't" Summer dropped the keys onto the floor and started crying her eyes out "I love him so much"

"I know"

"No you don't, I would die if he ever looked at another girl the way he looks at me he so sweet and dorky"

"Yeah Sum well go and get him" Summer wiped the tears away form her house, brushed the hair from her face and smiled, she was feeling a lot better after having another crying session she was ready to face Seth and tell him she loved him.

* * *

_Review this please if i dont get enough reviews then I am not continuing this story, it's getting kindof boring!_


	4. Fiancé Is A Pretty Big Word

**Fiancé Is A Pretty Big Word**

Summer sat outside what used to be her and her Fiancé Cohen's mansion, she hoped that it still was but didn't want to admit to Cohen that she still loved him as much as she had even when she was at rage blackout moments.

Her car purred as she sat in at the bottom of the driveway, her head was in her hands and her eyes were filling with tears, she heard the car door open on the passenger side and quickly shot up and wiped her eyes and saw Seth sitting next to her in the car

"Were you going to make it up the stairs at all" Seth asked concerned that she was crying but was to scared to reach out to her, Summer shrugged at his comment

"Did you get my parcel?"

Summer's voice was shaking but she managed to say yes, Seth sat there in silence unsure of his next move. Instead he plucked up the courage and held her hand, shortly after she squeezed his hand which gave him a sign of good faith.

"Summer"

"Cohen don't talk just listen" Seth nodded in shock of her sudden burst of courage

"I love you, it's so hard to say because I don't want to be in the wrong, but we were both wrong so let's forget about"

"Ok your right I was wrong but you had every right to get mad, I understand now I guess I was just being stubborn, I am willing to change" Summer nodded and opened the car door releasing Seth's hand making her way up the stairs

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah" Seth hopped out of the car and raced up the stairs laying his hand across Summer's waist as they entered their house as a couple

"I love you Summer"

"I love you too" Summer slid her hand into Seth's and kissed him softly at first but ended up pretty intense

"Summer"

"Yeah"

"I can't right now I have to go to work in" Cohen looked at his watch "Shit now" Seth hopped of Summer and ran out the door shouting "I love you"

"You to" Summer managed to mumble back before sulkily walking upstairs to call Marissa.

Marissa and Summer walked down the strip looking into all the vintage shops,

"Summer you have your credit card back and your man what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Sum I know you way to well for that crap" Marissa put on her best puppy face and Summer caved

"Well Seth is always working and I hate being alone"

"When he finishes his movie he will have so much time for you, you will wish he would get another job offer" Summer laughed

"Ok all right your right but hey I am Summer Roberts or soon to be Summer Cohen" Summer smiled and Marissa giggled as she was showing off a dress she had just tried on which seemed to fit her body amazingly hugging her in all the right places.

"Wow Coop" Summer wolf whistled and Marissa covered her body playing out that she didn't want to be seen

"Your hot Coop don't cover just let it shine"

"Yeah ok when you let it shine so will I"

"I shine very bright"

"Yeah in your head"

"Hey" Summer hit Marissa playfully as Marissa paid the cashier for the rather expensive dress

"Well you never go to Seth's movie premieres encase you don't want to be seen"

"I hate the paparazzi they are mean"

"But they wouldn't annoy you if you didn't live in a bubble Sum"

"I do not live in a bubble"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not... do not, do not"

"Ok fine but you do"

"Coop I just would rather not have my name plastered in magazines accusing me of things that aren't true"

"Summer a few years back you were begging for that"

"But I have had my fun so I just don't want it"

"Ok"

"Coop I'm serious" Marissa raised an eyebrow "Fine then I am going to his next movie premiere and I am buying a dress" Just as Marissa had popped the boot to her car and put the dress in Summer stormed back into the shop and tried on a least fifty dresses just to prove her point.

* * *

_I am having a lot of trouble continuing this stroy becuase i have nothing left to write about so any ideas apreciated otherwise this could be the end i am unsure yet, thanks for your support though_! 


	5. A Premiere Fit For A Cow

**A Premiere Fit For A Cow**

Summer looked into the mirror and saw someone she had never seen staring back at her. This person had, a fully perfect body, manicure nails, beautiful big brown eyes that were darkened with black eyeliner and mascara, her hair was in big curls while her body was hugged tightly by a black cocktail dress, Seth came in excitedly and kissed her on the cheek

"Ready gorgeous"

"This isn't me"

"Summer I can see you and that's all that matters" Summer smiled and took Seth's hand. They walked downstairs and entered a big long black limo; the interior was a pinkish color filled with so many technological advancements summer couldn't count them on her hands

"I'm nervous" Summer blurted out as they drove down the back streets of a place that was unfamiliar to her

"Its ok I am here and I am not leaving your side, Babe this means so much to me ok"

"The premier or me coming"

"Hmm"

"Cohen" Summer hit him playfully and looked outside as all the bright lights danced on the inside of the car

"Is it scary?"

"At first then its so exciting you'll be busy mingling with all the rich rollers and balers"

"Look at talking like you all gangster" Seth laughed and Limo came to an abrupt Holt and Summer gazed at all the camera flashes going off all around her.

"Seth"

"Its ok" Seth stood onto the red carpet as all the girls went wild and the paparazzi's flashes increased by about 10 times faster, people were shouting out so many thins

"Mam" The driver questioned

"What"  
"Are you getting out?"

"Umm yeah" Summer stepped out from the car and all the paparazzi dropped there cameras before regaining their stature and flashing so fast Summer's head began to spin.

After about 10 minutes on the carpet they made it to the door

"That wasn't so bad was it babe?"

"No but I just want to see the movie"

"Me to" Seth put his hand around Summer's shoulder as they took there seats up the back near Summer's current arch enemy, his gorgeous co-star

"Hey Cohen" Summer raised an eyebrow and this girl calling him by her pet name

"Hi... your are...?"

"This is my Fiancé Summer, it old you about her"

"No I don't remember" Summer scowled at her

"Well you look…" She paused "Cute together"  
"Umm thanks"

"Bye Cohen and…Fiancé" She made her way back to her seat

"Mole" Summer muttered under her breather

"Tell me about it" Cohen muttered with her

"What"

"I don't what's wrong with her tonight" Summer smiled and grabbed Cohen's hand while he kissed the top of her head at about the same time the lights dimmed.

The movie went well until the par where Cohen kissed 'the Cow', Summer clenched his hand tightly and he seemed to understand what she was thinking he pulled her to him closely so he could feel her breathes against his neck but other than that the movie went nicely. At the movie after party Vicky (Cohen's co-star) approached them

"Hi again" Vicky kissed Cohen's check again almost trying to annoy Summer

"Hi" Cohen said quietly, as Summer watched form were she was standing

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"A little and I do have a fiancé"

"Yeah that's what they all say"

"Vicky we are getting married next month"

"We'll see" Vicky hit Cohen on the chest playfully smiling slyly at Summer who waltzed straight up to Cohen and started to make out with him in the middle of the floor while the paparazzi went wild photographing this mementos occasion.

Summer slid her hand into his and smiled for all the cameras

"I like the paparazzi"

"You do?"

"Yeah because tomorrow she'll see this when she's eating breakfast"

"She's not normally this bad"

"Probably because we weren't talking for half the time you were filming"

"I kissed her"

"Eww" Seth and Summer said in time feeling as close as they could be for the first time since a long time!

_Well hope you liked that chapter! Review this because it's so hard to write because I don't like the storyline!_


	6. On The War Path

**On The War Path**

Summer waltzed into the kitchen the next morning slamming tow magazines down in front of him while he was eating his cereal, he jumped in fright but looked up to see a gleaming Summer,

"Look baby front page" Summer kissed Seth softly making herself some toast

"You know I do like this"

"What..?"

"Crime fighting Duo" Summer laughed as her toast popped "It's kind of hot"

"Shut up Ms. Hilton"

"Oh no you didn't" Summer nodded as Seth started chasing her around the kitchen, Summer was screaming so loud the maid came down and she received quiet a show as Seth planted a big kiss on Summer which continued as he picked her up placing her on the bench until the maid cleared her throat and made her ay through the kitchen with her blue bucket and scraggly mop. Seth leant his forehead on Summer's as the giggled quietly and went back to eating Breakfast.

"Sum...?" Cohen queried as he rinsed his bowel in the sink

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"Awe baby me too" Summer ran and leaped into Seth's arms kissing him repeatedly whilst unaware little miss Vicky was at the door.

The doorbell rang which seemed to excite Summer as she raced Seth to the door; she swung it open to see Vicky standing there

"Yes?" Summer asked in a rather unenthusiastic tone

"Where's Seth"

"He's out"

"Where can I find him?" Vicky was becoming a little pushing; meanwhile Seth was hiding behind the door listening holding Summers hand behind the door

"Maybe on the front page of a few magazines"

"Hmm" Vicky let out a little laugh

"Your not welcome in this household my Husband nor me want you here please leave now"

"Husband hmm, I do recall you telling me you weren't married"

"I do recall you trying to steal him, honey it won't work"

"We'll see"

"Vicky" Seth stood out from behind the door and straightened his shirt up

"Seth darling" Vicky cupped Seth's cheek

"Stay away from my family we don't want you"

"What?" Vicky stamped her foot

"You heard me leave or I'll call the paparazzi" Vicky's vicious smile dropped to a glare as she turned on her heel and stomped down the steps into her oversized escalade.

Summer's smiled dropped as she leant against Cohen and lowered her head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her side to side telling her everything was going to be alright.

_Short chapter this time because I have more in store and there is a bigger part of the story I'm saving for next time._


	7. Tabloids are False but the drama is real

****

Tabloids are False but the drama is real

Summer sat at the kitchen bench drinking her tall mocha from Starbucks that Seth had brought home from her from his day of interview after interview, she was quietly flicking through the magazines reading about how her and Seth's marriage was on the rocks, or how she was pregnant and how he was dating his latest co-star Vicky.

"Sum are you ok you look kind of upset?"

"Mm" Summer looked up at Seth who was checking the messages on the phone "Oh I'm just reading the tabloids nothing major" she shrugged his comment off as she was tracing along one of the articles with her finger

"You shouldn't read those you know its all lies, they don't know us baby they don't know how much I love and adore you"

"I do though" she smiled her biggest cheesy grin

"And that's all that matters" Seth moved towards Summer and planted kisses on her head smelling her sweet shampoo.

"Yeah it's a shame our lives are so popular"

"What your Summer Roberts you are popular"

"Not anymore you're the big time actor" Seth frowned

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and you know that so don't let it get you down you will always be the popular girl that gave a guy like me a shot" Summer smiled and punched Seth playfully

"And don't forget it" Seth smiled and picked Summer up running her to the pool "No Cohen if you do I will kill you" Seth laughed and put he down before he reached the pool and was to tempted to not chuck her in.

"Hey do you want to come to work with me today?"

"Work...?"

"Yeah I have some interviews that I have to do with Vicky and I would love for you to be there please babe"

"Yeah sure I mean what's a few publicity shots her and there anyway to show our picture perfect relationship and my flat non pregnant stomach" Seth laughed while pulling her upstairs so they could get changed.

"Baby we could so where matching outfits" Summer smiled while Seth frowned "I'm kidding relax"

"You scare me"

"Really" Summer started making kitten noises before kissing Cohen softly on the neck running her hands through the back of his hair

"Seriously we can't were going to be late" Summer frowned "As much as I want to come on babe" Summer followed Seth like a lap dog to the car still making her kitten noises. Cohen laughed at her as she made different noises all the way to the various places they were to be interviewed.

Summer started to cough uncontrollably

"What's wrong?" Cohen asked

"I can see it" Summer pointed at Vicky who was excited to see the car but because the windows were tinted it was unbeknown to her that Summer was with her beloved husband

"Oh great here we go"

"If she starts me..." Seth cut summer off

"You will smile at kiss me and love me for the cameras don't make the tabloids true" Summer frowned

"I hate her I am supposed to be the only girl that wants you; everyone else should see you as Cohen"

"I wish they did" Seth smiled trying to make Summer feel better but she just sighed and go out of the car.

Vicky's face nearly hit the ground when she saw Summer a few cameras had stopped photographing Vicky and head straight for Seth and Summer who were walking hand in hand and all loving smiles at one another.

"Hi" Vicky said in a snarling tone as they reached her

"Hey" Summer responded in her preppy voice which seemed to get right under Vicky's skin "did you do something to your face like botox your looking a little stretched?"

"Why are you hear it's not like your famous" Vicky snarled

"Yeah but I guess that's why there taking pictures of me not you" Summer smiled

"They only want you because of your husband"

"Yeah MY husband remember that bitch"

"Right well didn't you see the tabloids last month it was me and him all over them kissing"

"Did you look at them today it's me and him and did you catch my high school year book or even my wedding ring, yeah that's what I thought"

"Well I guess when he wants a real woman again and not a girl stuck in high school he'll come back"

"Must suck to be you" Vicky frowned

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Everyone's had a piece of you but nobody hangs around" Vicky frowned and lunched at Summer who in return blew a kiss to Vicky for the cameras and jumped on Seth's back making him piggy back her for a few more camera shots.

The interviews were short and sweet and soon enough Seth and Summer were back at home laughing about the days events.

* * *

_Short yet sweet, a small taste of what im trying to achieve which is a descent story but if not enough reviews come through im going to cancel this story because i dont think its worth continuing but hey guys prove me wrong!_

_Kass xx_


End file.
